An Unexpected Journey
by NaturallyChanel
Summary: Selindiah, a powerful female human paladin, embraces her friends and takes her job as a Stormwind guard seriously. She holds her emotions back, but what happens when battle arises and she is finds herself feeling unexpected emotions ? She struggles to find peace within herself but new challenges arise as she needs to battle loss, anger, change and love. *Lots of Lemons*
1. The Man In White

00000000000000000000000

Everyone in this story is based on someone I know, so I encourage you to use your imagination and imagine people in your life that may look like the characters vs. imaginging actual virtual wow characters. Imagine everything in this story as something that relates to you instead of just what WoW looks like, make it personal and enjoy the story :)

0000000000000000000000

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!". The loud masculine voices filled the Salty Sailor Tavern at Booty Bay. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the Saturday evening with lots of beer, food, dancing and female barmaids. Music filled the pub with joy, laughter and perversion as the night continued on. The sound of beer mugs hitting the table and thumps from everyone walking on the wooden planks.

This pub was the place to go, especially since the Horde and Alliance were able to partake in celebratory events such as this one without worry of battle. At the Salty Sailor Tavern, it did not matter whether you were a tall vicious, broad Tauren or a petite Gnome. Everyone at the Tavern was welcome, and everyone did what they felt was natural. Everyone was drinking, laughing, playing games, music, debates and all were having a great time.

There were already mixed races together, in the corner there was a male gnome with a female blood elf. The gnome sitting on her lap while she played with his beard. On the other end of the bar there were Trolls armwrestling Humans and in another part of the bar there were a group of male Orcs trying to hit on all the ladies that walked by and that included Night Elves and Pandaren.

There was one group of friends however. This included three males and one female. That female was Selindiah.

"Hey Shel, I think that Blood Elf over there wants a pieceh of you". The guys began to snicker and laugh as they cheered and clashed their mugs and chugged. That was her friend Korbane. He was the kind of person who loved to pick at people and get under their skin.

"Psshhh-...He looks like a girl.. Kor. Go fucsk yourself.". She replied and drank her drink while laughing a bit. The Blood Elf winked at her and rubbed the rim him his beer mug at the table accross from her and her friends. Selindiah was a Human Paladin, and she was strong and very masculine for a female. She took charge, stands her ground, stubborn and very blunt about anything she says and does. She never got along with many females due to this nature.

Each of her friends were dressed in casual clothes. Korbane, dressed in a regular brown shirt with blue pants on. He was very muscular, a Human Warrior. He faught numerous battles with Selindiah and they both had a great friendship, hence why he is able to say such vulgar things and she doesn't become offended. 

There was Cholan, a Dwarf Hunter, and Hiedmon, a Worgen Rogue who were also her good friends at the table.

Selindiah was one of the guys. She was raised by her father and always had her three brothers by her side. Her whole life, she strayed from female norms. A lot of her female friends growing up moved apart from her. They were in school to train to be cooks, cleaners, house wives, clerks, assistants, mages, priests, warlocks to fight and protect their families.

Selindiah never saw herself doing anything like that. She wanted to use her magic to fight enemies, and protect Azeroth as a whole and not just against a faction. However, this is where her life ended up being. She worked full time as a guard at Stormwind, and then when the time came for her team to head out to seas, she went. She made good money, but she still felt something missing in her life. She struggled to find tru happiness.

The women barmaids were doing their usual stroll around the bar, delivering large pitchers of ale to each table. Selindiah waved one over and ordered a Thunderbrew for herself and her guy friends.

"So Shel, ye got no boyfriend yet. What's yer holdup? Ye got a career n' stuff so why ye waitin?". Cholan asked and drank some more Thunderbrew.

"Cholan, lasht one ended up pretty bad. *Hic*. I'm..I'm aweshome.. and...psshh... I'm shtrong and determined... *Hic*. Guysh are weak, I've never losht battle to anyone. Waste". She said.

"Haha atta' girl. Just take er easy". Said Hiedmon across the table. "No sense in rushin' these things, I'm gonna' take my lady, *hic* to the Moonwell to propose to her shomeday, she likesh that romantic shtuff". Hiedmon was the most sober out of the group.

"Ye' just make sure ye get the right response and don't turn into no wolf now". Cholan along with everyone else laughed.

"If she gives the wrong response she may get eaten by the dogs, or one dog in this case". Selindiah laughed reached over the table to scratch Hiedmon's head. He grunted in the vocals of a wolf.

"You guys are assholes". Hiedmon replied while everyone cracked up. Everyone kept drinking, Selindiah was sitting right beside Cholan while Hiedmon and Korbane were on the other side of the table. Hiedmon was passed out drunk with his head in the mug. Everyone started looking over at him and snicking. Selindiah waved over the waitress and ordered a blueberry pie. The waitress momentarily came back and placed it infront of Selindiah.

Cholan held his head up while Hiedmon moved the mug and Selindiah pushed the pie underneath his head and Hiedmon placed his head down gently. His head was turned sideways while half his head was in a pond of bluberry and pastry. The laughs were ongoing at this point. Selindiah stopped and looked to see the barmaid came back with Hoppsmead. The barmaid set it on the table and looked at Korbane and begin to laugh.  
"Aww he looks like a cutie". Said the barmaid and laugh. Selindiah joined in.

"Yeah, he'll get me back someday.. also..I never ordered this?". Selindiah asked and hiccuped. The barmaid smiled and giggled a bit. A friendly dwarvern lady.

"No you didn't, but he did". She said pointing at the Male Blood Elf from earlier. He looked like a mage or sorceror of some sort. Selindiah rolled her eyes.

"Eugh, that Elf has been staring at me this whole time". The barmaid laughed a bit.

"Maybe ye should go fer it!". The barmaid laughed a bit and so did her friends who were still awake at the table. Selindiah looked around at her friends and looked back at the Elf. _Well, he is cute I guess_. She then proceeded to chug the whole pitcher of Hoppsmead. Her friends stared at her. The barmaid walked away to serve other patrons at this point.

"Shel you need to be careful, your already..drinking...you had so much to drink... so much". Said her drunken friend Hiedmon.  
"I don't fuxing care, I'm gonna go get some Elf in me. I'll catch ye guys...yeah.. hahah _catch_.. no I mean _shee_ you guysh at work.. tommorrow. Oh-800 Sharp.. Oh oh oh..Yeah yeah yeah". She proceeded to sing a bit.  
"Shel go to your room upstairs, ye shouldn't *Hic* 'ave drank that Hoppsmead so fast". Said Cholin, patting her on the back. Hiedmon took his fist to his chest trying to entice a burp and let a large one out. Cholin and Hiedmon laughed.  
"Yeah Shel, go to the room you have rented out. Get some shleep". Said Hiedmon.  
"Fux you guysh. I'm getting laid by that Elf". She said pointing to the Blood Elf eyeing her. She got up and the guys sat there and put their hands on their face.  
"Poor girl, she needsh to find a man. She.. just sho lonely and she.. she triesh to hide it". said Heidmon.

"Ehhhh she be a strong lassh. She'll find hershelf someone, and he'll treat'er right". Said Cholin. Cholin and Hiedmon looked over and Selindiah was sitting on the Elf's lap, whispering in his ear while he held her around her waist. She was laughing and singing to him. She then took his hand and started to leave the pub with the Elf.

At this point, Selindiah had way too much to drink. She was hardly walking straight and the elf was way more in control. She knew something wasn't right, she had a feeling in her gut that this was not right. She then noticed that he had all his weapons, potions and herbs with him. He still had all his fighting gear on. She had left all her equipment back at the Tavern hotel room. She was very vunerable and she knew it,but she had no control due to the alcohal. He took her onto the trail into Stranglethorn Vale for a short while, and in the distance she saw three other Blood Elves that they were approaching. This wasn't right. In her drunken stupor she couldn't control herself.

They approached the Elves and as she tried to walk away, he took her from behind and held her hands together behind her back. All the elves began to laugh and whisper in their language to each other. Selindiah tried screaming but he held her mouth. She began to squirm and he still had control. The elves began to run their hands along her and starting to undo her clothes. She felt not only their hands, but fear grasp her concience.

All of a sudden there was a bright fire that ignited on the Elves and they brushed back. Selindiah looked as hard as she good at the source. She saw a male, with a white robe on. He approached her and the elves took back. He began casting magic and attacking the elves until all four of them were running away. Selindiah then fell to the ground, drunken and couldn't stand up. She looked up and saw a man, brown hair, honest eyes. She smiled and turned her head and puked. He looked away and swallowed, trying to not puke himself.

"You...you shave me *Hic*.". She said to him and drunken. He kneeled down and picked her up.  
"You're extremely wreckless, Ms.". He said wiping her mouth with his sleeve.  
"I'm fuxing badass. I can kick yer assh you know, I'm shtrong!". She said and giggled.  
"Whatever you say, you really showed those elves, I'm _so_ impressed.". The man replied back sarcastically and laughed a bit.  
"I don't want.. yeah no shex with you please". She said sternly.  
"You were willing to sleep with that Elf but you wouldn't consider me? I'm _so_ offended". He said sarcastically again.  
"Yeah well...he bought me a drink!".  
"I saved your life!". He said back.  
"Well.. Haha...yesh you are right kind sir. I think ...I need to shleep though". She said. He walked with her for quite some time, talking and holding her steady until they got back to the Tavern hotel. He brought her inside.  
"You know, I'm not interested in that with you, I was only kidding anyway". He replied and smiled.  
"My room ish 204". She said. He proceeded to go to the room, he let her down and she stumbled around and got the key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and she began to pull him in the room. His eyes grew and she pushed him on the bed and got ontop of him and tried taking his robe off.

"No, ma'am you need to sleep, we're not going to do this!".  
"C'mon.. fuck me you ...weak magic man you, show me what..what you can doooo, you know you want it". She said getting close to his face and almost kissing him until he pushed her away and off of him onto the bed.  
"It'sh all you men ever think about anyway..sex sex sex". She said and rolled over in the bed. He felt it's best not to reply. He got up and pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in.

"It's a shame that women get used like that and think that's normal, I'm sorry you've been hurt". He said knowing she was asleep but still said it out loud anyway. He began to leave the room and right before he left he saw a badge on her night stand.

"Selindiah, Guardian Commander of Stormwind". He read outloud. He looked at the back of the badge and it said "Property of Stormwind Council". She was a high rank and worked almost directly under the king. He smiled a bit and looked over and saw shiny blue and golden armor in the corner of the room. He went over and touched it, and admired it's beauty. _She's probably wonderful, a girl like her and a guy like me could never happen. _He thought, looked at her and proceeded to leave. He shut her door, not knowing he left behind one of his bags in the hotel room.

There's probably numerous spelling mistakes, and grammar. I'm sorry, I wrote this out of boredom and I didn't want to go over and spell check everything. Comment please! Give me insight and future ideas or if you liked it! :) 


	2. Realization of the Past

The sound of seagulls and birds filled the room. The sunlight shining brightly through the wooden hotel room at the Salty Sea Tavern. Selindiah was sleeping in her bed when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. Selindiah groaned and turned around in her bed.

"Ms. Selindiah, it's 7:30am, ye asked me te wake ye up at 7 but it seems ya fell back asleep". Said someone outside the door. It was the room keeper that she had previously asked to wake her up at 7:00am for work. Her eyes grew and she sat right up.

"7:30?! FUCK, I needed to catch a gryphon at 7:15!". She yelled.  
"Ma'am I came by at 7 and-".  
"Yes I know you did but... fuck!" She said again.  
"Ma'am, the chef 'specially prepared ye a gourmet omellette ya". The room keeper said. Selindiah scrambled out of bed and the dizziness of the hangover settled in and a headache shot right through her head. _This is not good_ she thought.

"Yes yes, come in". Selindiah said as she was putting her armor back on. The roomkeeper used their keys and opened the door and brought in a platter of eggs, bacon, toast and an apple with milk. Selindiah's armor clashed together as she struggled to put it on in her dizzy half-woken state. The roomkeeper was about to set her breakfast on the nightstand.

"No, bring it over here!". Selindiah politely demanded. The roomkeeper came over and stood beside Selindiah, and Selindiah took the plate and started gulping down her food.

"Ma'am be sure not te eater' too fast now eh". The barmaid replied. Selindiah pretty much used to fork as a scoop, scooping it in her mouth like a shovel. She then proceeded to chug the milk and swallow everything in a matter of thirty seconds.

"Delicious, thank you!". She said abruptly. The barmaid stood there in shock while Selindiah passed over the plate and cup to her.

"I think that be the fastest I've er' seen someone eat". Said the barmaid and laughed. Selindiah smiled as she finished putting on her sword and shield. She went to the nightstand to grab her badge and she saw a little white bag on the floor beside it. She picked it up and looked at it. It had red and blue thread running through it with some designs and patterns on it.

"There be anythin' else I be bringing ye?". Asked the dwarvern roomkeeper.  
"No that's fine.. thanks for the service". Selindiah replied. The roomkeeper bowed and left the room. Selindiah opened the bag to find some gems and thread in it, and inside there was a tag that said "Made by Rhoman". She thought. _Who the hell is Rhoman? _She said to herself. She did not remember the events from the night before. _Was in that Blood Elf who I was flirting with for a bit?_ She thought. She shoved the satchel in her armour. She decided to brush the thought off because reality clicked in. She needed to catch the gryphon at 7:45 to be at work for 8 almost exactly on time. 

She grabbed her guard bag and left the hotel. Her shiny Stormwind armor glowed in the morning sun on the Booty Bay docks. Many looked at her. Her bright blonde hair glowed, also her pale Ivory skin complimented everything about her attire. Her green eyes were majestic. She may have a masculine personality but she looked as if she could be in the Stormwind Daily as a model. Many of the men who were on the docks stared. She walked up to the gryphon stand and a group of the other guards from Stormwind were standing around it too.

"Haha female guard, what are you doing all the way out here? Did this women get a little too crazy last night with the guys?". One of the guards laughed and asked her when he noticed her. Normally everyone starts at 9am, but when someone is on duty they start at 8am. The man who made the remark was new to the guards and did not know of Selindiah's higher rank. She turned to face him and he saw her badge "Guardian Commander". He stood still out of shock, and his friends stared at him in fear and looked at Selindiah. She walked up to Toby and smirked.

"Normally, I would make you do duty, clean the Guardian's lounge, and I would charge you one thousand gold for that remark... but I'm in an extremely big rush today and do not have time or patience to fill out paperwork. Watch your tongue, Private". She harshly replied. She turned and faced the ocean again. Him and his friends backed off and walked far away from her. She grabbed a coffee at the canteen, waiting for the Gryphons to be ready for travel at 7:45. As she drank, she began to lose some of her hangover and remember the events from the night before. She sat down at a table and thought.

_Laughing with her friends, flirting with the Elf and then the Elf bringing her into the path of Stranglethorn, The other Elves whom tired to take advantage. The man in white who saved her and brought her to her hotel room._

"That must be Rhoman". She quietly said to herself while pulling the little bag out of her armor. She remembered what he said too. _" It's a shame that women get used like that and think that's normal, I'm sorry for that"._  
"He's probably just the same as all the others". She mumbled to herself while looking at the bag and holding her coffee mug.

"Ms. Selindiah, more coffee?". Asked a male at the canteen.  
"Sure, pour er' in". She said. Selindiah never smiled much. She was a very serious woman, and very stern. Her voice was a mature feminin voice, she spoke very strong. The man left, and she continued to drink her coffee while she waited.

"The Gryphons are ready for the 7:45am travel! All aboard!". Said a goblin. Selindiah immediatly went to the Gryphon stand.  
"Stormwind please". she said. The Goblin nodded and let her on the Gryphon. He took a piece of cloth, let the Gryphon smell it a bit, and the Gryphon roared and the Goblin fed him some feed.  
"40g please". He said.  
"What the fuck do you mean 40g? It's no more than a 5g ride.  
"Today it's 40g". He said. He knew she was a guard, she made good money, and he knew that she needed to be at work because all guards start early.  
"You fucking asshole". She said.  
"I can report you to your Officer". The goblin smirked.  
"Listen here Goblin, I have a lot of power, and if my Officer knew you were charging me 40g to ride to Stormwind he would have your head. Also I am female, and you know what that means? The law is on my side, and I can use the gender card and have your ass sued". The Goblin shut his mouth and groaned a bit. Selindiah took out 50g and gave it to the Goblin. He looked up at her confused.  
"50g?" He asked.  
"I'm a good person, and maybe my attitude doesn't show it. I know you work hard and deal with assholes all day just like I do, and you're trying to get through day by day. But don't use my income as your way of income. Money doesn't buy respect, respect buys respect". She said. He looked up at her in a sort of shame. He didn't say anything and she nodded and rode off into the sky to Stormwind.

Selindiah ended up getting to work at 7:59am. Her Officer stopped her as she was signing in.  
"Selindiah!". He yelled. She stood up straight and saluted him.  
"Officer Nigel..Good day". She said.  
"Selindiah, arriving at Oh-7:59am is very risky. You're normally much more punctual. I hope that personal matters aren't getting in the way of work". He said to her.  
"No, Sir. Nothing like that.". She replied. He inspected her armor, and checked her badge and made sure everything was in order with her uniform.  
"You're on duty, guarding the Mage Quarter today with Korbane. Be sure to look around the park too, there has been some activity there so keep an eye out". He replied back. He was a very tall broad man, much bigger than Selindiah. He was young, about 25 with light brown hair and blue eyes. Selindiah was about 5'7". muscular and broad. She had a very soft gentle face though. One that someone could mistake her for a gentle lady. If she wore a feminine outfit, no one would guess she has a personality that she does. Selindiah walked over to the cabinet and grabbed her helmet and headed over to the mage quarter. She saw Korbane doing a walk around. She caught up with him.

"Well.. look who ended up showing up just on time". Korbane replied. "How was the time with the Elf?". He asked again and laughed. She scourned him.  
"We never did anything". she replied back. He looked confused. "Why? You were gone for almost two hours. Selindiah looked back at him.  
"It was more like 20 mintues". She said.  
"No.. You were gone for a really long time, like almost two hours. Where did you go with him?". He asked. Selindiah tried to think back. Whenever she drank she always lost sense of time. It may have been possible that he took her really far. She remembered now where she went.  
"Around Gurubashi Arena...". She said sort of shocked at the distance.  
"That is an hour walk, you realize this right?". He said out of concern.  
"Yeah, how did you know when I came back?" She said.  
"When Cholin and Hiedmon woke me up, and by the way thanks for ordering the fucking pie you bitch". He said and she started laughing histarically. "I swear I still have blueberries in my ear, and look at this". He said moving his helmet up a bit and the side of his neck was stained blue. Selindiah continued to laugh.  
"I'll get you back for that, anyway, when we left we saw a guy carrying you into the room dock"

"Why didn't you stopped him! He could have raped me!". She yelled back in defense.

"..Well.. you normally have pretty good control.. It's not like you've ever been in a situation where something like that could happen, you're smarter than that. Besides the dude was a priest. You were both talking and having a good time.. Am I right?. He said sort of confused about the quick remark Selindiah made. She never feared anything like that. He found it odd that she mentioned something like that.  
"Yeah.. You're right. The dude's name is Rhoman. He left a bag in my room with his name on it when he left. I have no idea where he lives or his last name. I would love to thank him". She said. Korbane seemed confused, he knew something happened.  
"Sel what happened last night?". He said.  
"Nothing he just-"

"Well it obviously doesn't add up. You left with an Elf and came back with a Human, something happened with that Elf, didn't it?".  
"Nothing happened! I just met up with the man and told the Elf to go away!". She said defensively. Korbane backed off and changed the subject to something else and they continued their shift together.

-

Review pleaseeee :) 


	3. Elaborate Tailoring

Selindiah's shift went by quick. Her and Korbane spent most of the day sitting at the moonwell waiting for this "supicious activity" that Officer Nigel was speaking about. They haven't found anything yet. The hot July sun radiated on both of them. Selindiah took her helmet off.

"Sel, if a Corporal sees you with that off, you're going to be charged". Korbane said. Selindiah turned around and put her hands in the moonwell water and splashed her face.  
"Better than seeing me dead, boiled by the sun". She snarked back and kept putting water on her face and in behind her neck. Korbane looked at his sundial in his pocket.

"Our shift is over in a couple minutes, maybe we should head back and get ready to sign out". Korbane said.  
"Yeah good idea. I need to go on a hunt to find Rhoman too". She said back.  
"Sel, you're my best friend. Did that Elf take advantage of you? I'm sorry to be so abrupt but you've been shaken up all day. You're timid and scared.". He asked concerned. He stood up and she looked up at him.  
"Yeah, he brought three of his Elf buddies to join in. They never got far because Rhoman came and casted some fire magic on them and they ran away scared. Kor, I'm not a one to be scared, and I never fear anything and I'm always in control. Last night I wasn't. Last night, if Rhoman never showed up I could have been seriously violated, or worse, dead". Selindiah said putting her helmet on her lap and leaving her elbow on her knee and her knuckle under her chin. Kor put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I've never felt so vunerable and useless before in my whole life, I can always defend myself. I guess I was just being so wreckless, I let my emotions get in the way and let myself go". Selindiah replied.  
"Sel, keep your head up. Your strong you'll make it through". Kor held his hand out to her and helped her up. They both walked to the office and put their helmets back in the cabinets. Korbane said his farewell and headed off to his home. Selindiah sat down at the park bench outside the Guard's base. The kids were playing and running around with their toys and yelling innocent remarks to each other. Selindiah pulled out Rhoman's satchel. _I have to thank him. _She thought to herself. He's a tailor so he must work somewhere in the kingdom. _He must work somewhere in the mage quarter if he's a tailor! Maybe someone there will be able to direct me to him! _She hurried over to the mage quarter into the tailoring shops. She asked everyone about Rhoman but no one knew who he was. She saw one final shop and she walked in.

"Hi there". The woman bowed in Selindiah's presence. "What brings a Stormwind guard in my shop today? I don't believe I have the armour you're looking for but I certainly have some beautiful dresses and clothing!". She said and smiled.

"Oh.. dresses.. yeah..uhm...no". She said and kinda laughed a bit, the shop keeper looked moderately upset by her response.  
"No I mean, they're beautiful, they really are.. just.. not on me". She said while looking over at the dresses hanging on the racks.  
"Nonsense. A lovely lady such as yourself should dress up every once in a while. Being around all those men you begin to lose your femininity". The shop keeper argued.  
"Well, work's work. I never have time or the patience... or well.. even the slightest clue on how to act 'like a lady". She replied back.  
"I see, now Ms...". The shop keeper looked at Selindiah's badge.  
"Ms. Selindiah, if you're not interested in my wares, then is there something further I can help you with?." She asked politely. Selindiah walked up to her and showed her the satchel.  
"There was a man named-".  
"Rhoman!". The shop keeper quickly replied. She took the satchel gently from Selindiah's hands and inspected it.  
"You know of him?". Selindiah asked.  
"Why yes, of course. He is my brother!". The shop keeper explained.  
"So you must know where I can find him?". Selindiah asked.  
"Well.. he works here but I'm not quite sure where he is at the moment. He normally spends a lot of time at the Gurubashi Arena or Booty Bay, battling and training. He owns a tailoring shop there too. I wouldn't be surprised if he's there with Dorine and the others". She replied.  
"Who's Dorine?". Selindiah asked curiously.  
"Oh childhood friends. I've been trying to get them together for a while but nothing's happened so far. They get along so well it's like a complete connection, ya know?" She asked.  
"Uh..yeah.. cute.." Selindiah said unsure of how to react.  
"If you find him, will you tell him that Kira said that he needs to come visit once in a while! I know he had his own shop too but I never see him anymore, I mean, come on!". She said sadly.  
"Will do". Selindiah said in a short manner while beginning to leave in a rush.  
"Okay, thank you! Ta-ta!". She said and waved. Selindiah nodded and left the shop with the satchel.

Selindiah walked to the gryphon's master and got the next gryphon flight back to Booty Bay. After about 15 minutes later she landed. The same Goblin that ripped her off was still working. He pretended not to notice that she landed. He was talking to the Tauren flight master when she arrived. He continued to ignore her. She rolled her eyes and tied to gryphon to the post herself. The Goblin still seemed ashamed from this morning.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. I'll just do your job too". She said sarcastically to him after she tied it up. He had no response and stood there like a post himself. She walked downstairs and began heading towards the end of the dock. As she was walking she noticed a man, but no longer in a white robe, but blue, approaching her. It was Rhoman! He was with a few guys and a couple girls. Selindiah stood still to assess the situation. They all stopped and talked for a minute. Selindiah looked directly at Rhoman. She couldn't see him very well the night before due to her being intoxicated and it being dark. He was wearing a robe, but a sort of long coat over it. It was a dark blue/navy blue colour with markings on it. His hair was dark brown and somewhat long, shoulder length, and his skin was a tan colour too. He was of a different decent, like he was born somewhere in a nomadic area, like Mulgore. He had totems placed along his belt and feathers too. Selindiah chuckled a bit. _He looks like a gentle flower. _Selindiah laughed out loud at her thought. She looked and realized his friends were saying their farewells and he was heading into a shop. Selindiah began to walk closer and followed him in doorway which he went. She followed him downstairs. She got to the bottom and looked around the corner and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There were so many different types of clothes, materials, threads, sheets, mannequins, artwork, quilts, blankets. Everything that had to do with tailoring was in this room. She looked up on the ceiling and there were more nomadic tribal objects hanging from it, along with hats and shoes. Quilts of eagles, wolves, owls and other animals hung on the walls. She walked in further and even the carpet had artwork on it. In another section it had regular clothing, but also had magic robes. Some of them looked very powerful while others looked moderate. She walked in more and looked at the paintings too. They were not cloth, just paint. One which looked to be Rhoman and maybe a family with him. She grazed her hand along the painting. His shop was lit by a fireplace, along with the candlelight in the room. It was moderately lit so everything was seen clearly. The atmosphere was very calm and soothing.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Selindiah jumped at the sound of Rhoman's voice. He asked it in a stern, but polite manner.  
"I'm sorry - I..uhm.. I just.. painting.. nice..very nice.. I should probably go now-"  
"Selindiah..?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
"How the hell do you know my name?" She snapped back. He laughed a bit and walked up to her. "Glad you're doing well". He said and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but Rhoman interrupted her.  
"Well, it seems you knew my name if you found me. Been stalking me, have you?". He asked joking around.  
"What? No I'm not fucking stalking you, don't flatter yourself".  
"It's okay, Selindiah. I can't blame the ladies, really". He said brushing through his hair with his fingers.  
"Fuck you, don't say my name like you know me". She snapped again. He went and sat down at one of his tailoring tables.  
"Hmm.. well you sure told me a lot about yourself last night. I think I know you pretty well.. maybe more than what someone should know in one night". He laughed again.  
"What the fuck do you mean? You don't know anything about me!".  
"So hostile and defensive. Why don't you come sit and calm down for a bit and have some coffee?". He asked.  
"Fuck you, you're a complete moron. Don't suggest such foolish things, I just came to return your _doggy bag_ that you left in my room". She said and started to dig through her breastplate.  
"It would probably help if you took it off, it probably fell down during flight". He replied.  
"Shut the fuck up, pervert. Of course you would suggest that, 'oh take off yer breastplate'". She said mocking his voice. "I can do it myself.". She continued to squirm, trying to get the satchel out of her breastplate. He sighed and looked around while she stubbornly tried to get it out. She eventually gave up and looked at Rhoman. He looked back at her and gave her a sarcastic smile.  
"I don't need your help so don't even suggest it". She snarled at him. He raised his arms in a "you're on your own" kind of fashion. She began trying to get her armour off again and Rhoman looked around trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you just.. come back when you're more able and I can get the satchel back then". He suggested.  
"No, it's not mine, it's yours and I came all the way here to give it back!". She insisted. She stopped struggling and put one of her hands on her face out of frustration and the other on her hip. She looked at Rhoman pitifully. Selindiah did not like losing, and hated it more when she made herself look weak or unable infront of someone. She sighed deeply and calmed down a bit and stood there like a sad puppy. Rhoman laughed and got the hint. He then stood up and walked behind her and began undoing the locks and lacing in the back of breastplate.

"Looks like you just threw your armour on this morning, everything is a complete mess". He sad un-doing all the strings and locks. Trying to figure out a way to get everything undone adequately.  
"Yeah I was almost late for work today, I got there at 7:59. My Officer would have had my head if I was late". She continued the conversation, and then she felt Rhoman gently pulling her hair out the back of her breastplate. She shivered. She wasn't used to someone with such a gentle touch. He brushed her hair to the side and rubbed the back of her neck a bit.  
"What are you doing?!". She yelled.  
"Your neck is red and cut up, you really had this thing on too tight. You need to be more careful, Ms. Selindiah". He said.  
"I'm fine, it's just a cut". She hissed. He reached under his table and pulled out a tiny bowel. He put his finger in it and put some sort of lotion on the back of her neck. Then he walked over to one of his shelves and grabbed a pinch of herbs and put some on her neck. He stood in front of her while he rubbed the back of her neck. He was being gentle, and no hint of perversion at all. He was completely focused on healing her. His touch was gentle, soothing, loving and deep. Selindiah looked at him. He was about 5'9", only taller than her by a couple inches. She looked at the scars on his face that looked like battle scars. He closed his eyes and started whispering something, almost like a prayer. Selindiah started feeling herself get hot, bothered, flustered. His touch was no doubt, magical. She began to smell him a bit, his scent was fresh like pine needles and lavender. Her eyes wandered on him slightly. She felt her heart start beating fast and her cheeks turning red. _Stop it Selindiah. He's just doing this to heal your neck, nothing more. _He stopped and then grabbed her breastplates from the sides.

"Let's get this off, shall we? When I pull, you pull back". He said. She nodded.  
"One...Two...Three". They both pulled back and Selindiah's breastplate came off along with the satchel that fell to the ground. Selindiah looked really confused.

"It was tied so tightly that the medal changed shape, like I said, you need to be careful, especially with Dark Iron Plate, it moulds very easily when bent out of shape for too long". He said.  
"Yeah.. sorry". She said. She was still trying to calm herself down after becoming hot for Rhoman by such a simple touch.

"That's it? No nasty remark?". He asked back.  
"No.. I'm sorry". She said again. He sat down at the table and she sat down beside him.  
"It was very kind what you did for me last night. If you weren't there, I could have possibly been dead right now or taken prisoner somewhere. I acted very rudely towards you today and probably last night too, I apologize". She said not looking at him. She was still too embarrassed and still red from the few moments earlier along with now admitting her mistake. He laughed a bit and smiled to her.  
"You're a strong and fierce woman, externally. Make sure that your heart is strong like that of your armour, so you don't find yourself in a situation like that again". He said to her. She knew that he could tell what she was going through. He knew she had emotions that caught up with her, and words didn't need to be said to enhance that. Selindiah sat and looked at the carpet that had the animals quilted in.

"Oh, Kira said that you need to go visit her sometime, and she knows you have your own shop but 'come on' ". Selindiah said quoting her. Rhoman laughed and chuckled.  
"Kira.. haha. My little sis. Yeah I'll need to pay her a visit. I've been so busy down here working on my shop".  
"Yeah, it's pretty ... elaborate". Selindiah replied looking around at everything.  
"Elaborate?". He asked.  
"Yeah like.. there's a lot of stuff in here". She said.  
"Is that a compliment?".  
"It's not really anything, it's just a statement".  
"Just a statement? I'm glad to hear my shop is elaborate. That's what gets the customers coming. Oh hey! Come to my elaborate shop! Full of elaborate blankets and elaborate drawings! Elaborate Tailorings by Rhoman!". He joked.  
"Of screw off, I mean it's really-". Selindiah paused and Rhoman looked at her curiously.

"Well.. I don't know.. be-". She stopped again and Rhoman looked around and scratched his head a bit.

"beautiful.. like.. yeah.. beautiful". She said.  
"Haha that makes it better, thank you". He replied back. She nodded.

"Oh here, I have something I want to give you". He walked to his shelf and brought her back a bottle and placed it in her hand.

"It's a healing stone. You rub it on your clothes or skin and it helps keep your health up if your ill or have been hurt". She looked at it and it had a small blue crystal in it. It was glowing slightly as well. She put it in the pocket in her armoured pants. She stood up and she was wearing everything except her breastplate, but replaced with the green shirt she was wearing. Rhoman stared at her, she had beautifully toned muscles which he could see clearly through her shirt. She had biceps and triceps, but she did not look masculine at all, just over all; sexy. His shop was moderately lit, although the fire he had on was going out so it was becoming more dark in the shop. Rhoman looked away from her and around the room as she walked away, trying to hold back while she was getting walking but returned the glance quickly. He admired her from behind, and perversely looking at her a bit. She began to put on her breastplate and tied everything up properly so it wasn't too tight this time. He looked away as she turned around so she wouldn't notice his stare. She walked over to him once more.  
"Thank you Rhoman, for everything truly, and this little blue crystal. I shall use it every time I'm drinking and I recklessly wound myself". She joked. He laughed a bit.  
"Come by my shop any time Selindiah, I'll give you a discount on a cute dress...I'm kidding of course". He said and she laughed back. She walked past him and out of his shop.  
"See ya, Rhoman".  
"Have a good night Selindiah, may the winds guide you".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys, if you enjoy the story please send me a review. It's really encouraging and it's really nice. Thanks!


End file.
